Abdicate
by Ralieber
Summary: Maura has some important news to share with Jane and hopes that she will fight for her. Eventual Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own any of these characters or the show, unfortunately***

***Special thanks to paris-and-cupcakes on tumblr for editing***

***This will be about 5 or 6 chapters long and I will add a new chapter each day, maybe earlier :)**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Just stay calm, Rizzoli. It's nothing different, you two have been doing this for years now._ Jane was giving herself a pep-talk as she briskly made her way down to the medical examiner's office. _It's just dinner and t.v. at your apartment like every other night._

The only reason that asking Maura to hang out tonight felt different is because Jane Rizzoli has come to fully understand that she is in love with Maura Isles.

"Oh hey, Jane. I was just about to come up to you and see if you had any plans for tonight." Maura looked up at Jane with her warm hazel eyes as she smiled.

Jane couldn't help but melt instantly on the inside at the sight of Maura and the softness of her voice. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to come to my place at around 8 and get take-out and watch something. The Red Sox are playing and I know how much you love them." Jane replied sarcastically as she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

Maura giggled as she replied, "I will pick up the food on my way over. I have to feed Bass and change into something a little more suitable before I come over." Jane already had Maura's outfit memorized but used this as an opportunity to look her up and down without any repercussions.

"Yeah, we don't want your Lou Vuittony dress to get wrinkled or food on it, it's too precious." Jane replied, smirking.

The sarcasm was not lost on Maura as she smirked right back at Jane and said, "It's Louis Vuitton, Jane, and they make handbags, not dresses."

"Whatever, just get Chinese tonight. I can't do any more of the fancy organic stuff you keep feeding me." Jane teased but was also honest. They shared a smile and Jane walked back upstairs to finish up the rest of her paperwork from the week's cases.

* * *

Maura was smiling to herself as she made her way from her office to her Mercedes. However, her smile faded when her brain reminded her that she had some news to share with Jane that isn't easy for her to say. She quickly made the drive from work to her house because she wanted to spend as much time tonight with Jane as possible.

* * *

Nervousness set in even more when Maura finally reached Jane's door precisely at 8 pm. She gave a soft knock on the door and then let herself in, an act she had been committing for about 3 years now as she became increasingly comfortable at Jane's apartment. Maura was scared for what she was about to potentially lose. She has been in love with Jane Rizzoli since the day she shot herself to save everyone else. Since that day, she had been relentlessly flirting with Jane and testing the limits of their friendship to see if Jane showed any interest in crossing boundaries. Maura thought that she had seen sparks of romantic interest in Jane's dark brown eyes on several occasions but of course nothing ever came from it. Maura never started anything romantic because she was afraid she would lose Jane forever, something she could not live with.

* * *

"Finally, I'm starving." Jane exclaimed as Maura walked through the door. She jumped up off the couch and rushed to where Maura was standing to help her with the food.

"I arrived at the specific time we agreed upon, Jane. If you were so hungry you should have had a light snack an hour ago." Maura said defiantly as they placed the food on the counter. Jane got a beer out of the fridge for herself and wine that Maura had left at her apartment for times like this. As soon as Jane poured the glass Maura took it and drank the entire glass. Jane looked at Maura with surprise.

"Are you thirsty, Maura?" Jane could tell that there was something bothering Maura. She figured she would tell her when she was ready so she kept herself busy bringing the food and drinks to the couch. Jane sat in her usual spot on the couch and Maura sat a little farther away from Jane than usual. Jane immediately dove into dinner while Maura just sat there poking around at her food. Jane looked at Maura confused and put her food on the table. She took the food from Maura's hand and sat it on the table alongside hers. "Maura, what's wrong?"

Maura looked up at Jane and she could see the nerves in her hazel eyes. "Jane, I got a call from the NYPD yesterday. They're in need of a new chief medical examiner."

"Well did you tell them to look somewhere else because you already have a job?" Jane replied laughing a little.

Maura looked at Jane with more concern and despair. "I actually inquired for more information, Jane."

Jane's jaw dropped and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You can't be serious, Maur. You have everything you need right here, you can't possibly just leave."

"The pay would be a little bit more significant if I went there and I would have more people working for me. That means I could potentially have a little more free time."

Jane interrupted, "If you need more free time I'm sure you get it if you just asked. Hell, I'll help you find more people to work for you".

"Jane, it's not the free time I'm concerned with. I feel as though I've been at a standstill here in Boston. The only strong relationship I have here is with you. Maybe there's more opportunity for me in New York." Maura replied sensitively.

Jane looked into Maura's eyes with disbelief in her own. "I can't believe you're seriously considering this, Maur. You can't just leave me here. I don't know what-" Jane stopped just short of saying what her mind kept saying over and over. _I don't know what I'd do without you. I need you here, Maur. I love you._

Disconsolate hazel eyes looked back into Jane's and Maura replied "Jane, I haven't agreed to take the position yet. I'm leaving next Saturday afternoon to shadow their current chief medical examiner to see if I would enjoy working there at all. I'm only going to be gone for 5 days." Maura kept searching Jane's face for any sign of her willing to fight for Maura to stay the way that she wanted.

Jane sighed and looked down at her hands on her own knees. She couldn't just simply tell Maura how she was really feeling. _There's no way she feels the same. Especially since she can consider just up and leaving me._ Jane felt the hot burn of tears starting to come down and she couldn't hold them back no matter how hard she tried. "I can't believe this. Just get out. Leave." Jane sputtered.

"But I-"

"Just get out!" Jane yelled at Maura. She couldn't bear to have Maura watching her break down so she did the thing she was so used to doing; she pushed her away.

Tears started quietly falling down Maura's face as she sat and looked at Jane, waiting for her to say something else. When nothing else came, Maura quietly got her stuff and walked out.

When Jane's door closed and Maura was outside, they both let their sobs fall freely.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so surprised and happy with all the reviews and follows, thank you so much guys! I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter because I couldn't wait :) Let me know what you guys think!**

***The song used in this chapter is called "Dutty Love" by Don Omar and Natti Natasha. Translation can be found at the end.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Next Saturday night

* * *

Jane still couldn't get over the fact that Maura was seriously considering leaving Boston for good. The dynamic between the two of them had already changed and it didn't go unnoticed by anyone close to them. Sure they were still talking and hanging out, but it wasn't near as relaxed and comfortable as it was before Maura broke the news last Saturday night. As Jane sat at her desk, she stared into the empty space waiting for Maura to come up. She contemplated running home quickly before Maura could make it upstairs. Before she could even fully stand up she heard the elevator doors open.

A soft voice spoke out, "Are you ready to go, Jane?". Maura looked at Jane with a somber look in her eyes. Jane looked back at Maura with the same look in her dark brown eyes and noticed how the look on Maura's face contradicted the way her body appeared; she was radiating. Maura was wearing tight jeans that hugged her in all the right places, a black tank top that showed just the right amount of cleavage, and 3 inch black heels. Jane took in the beauty that stood before her and thought to herself. _You can't leave, Rizzoli. You have to go with Maura to her little get-together. It doesn't matter if you're mad at her or upset, it's not about you. It's about her, it's always been about her._

"Yeah", Jane rasped quietly back to Maura. They made their way silently to The Dirty Robber in Jane's car to meet up with Frankie, Frost, and Korsak. Maura took this opportunity to study Jane from the corner of her eye. She loved that Jane was so predictable in her choice of outfit. Maura knew that Jane would be wearing the jeans that made her legs look even longer than they already are with those boots she wears almost every day. She knew that her shirt would be some variation of the v-neck shirt she wears every other day. Maura noticed that the shirt Jane chose tonight was one that she previously said looked stunning on her. The vibrant purple color of the shirt paired perfectly with the way Jane's curly dark hair laid upon her chest.

After what felt like an eternity, they reached The Dirty Robber where the boys were already settled and had shots of vodka ordered for the five of them. As soon as they greeted one another, they all downed the shots and ordered another round. After a few minutes of talking about the work week, Frankie looked at Maura and started to speak. "You know, Doc, we sure are going to miss you. Even if it is only for five days right now-".

Maura interrupted him because she knew it would only get more uncomfortable from there, especially for her and Jane. She stood up and got them each their third round of vodka. She quickly took her shot as a song started to play on the loudspeakers. "Oh, I love this song!" she exclaimed as she made her over toward the emptier side of the restaurant and began to dance. The other four took their respective shots and stayed sitting, all eyes on Maura. Jane, of course, watched more intently than the rest and she was mesmerized by the seductive swaying of Maura's hips and the way she kept running her hands up and down her own body. Her eyes were closed as she felt the music through her entire body.

Frost waved his hand to the bartender signaling for another round and it was promptly delivered. Everyone in the room was watching Maura but she only hoped that Jane was watching her. Maura timed her dancing perfectly so that when the song came to her favorite part, she opened her eyes for the first time since she started dancing and gazed into Jane's eyes.

"_Con la forma en la que sexy me bailas_

_Y lo rico que tus labios me besan_

_A tu lado se me pasan las horas_

_Lejos de ti no sales de mi cabeza"_

Maura mouthed the words along to that part of the song and was pleased to see that Jane looked as though she had just been stunned.

As soon as the song ended, Maura made her way back to the table and Jane finally snapped out of her trance and signaled for her fifth round. She took the shot as though it was water and she had been in the desert for days. Maura was pleased with herself when she noticed the full effect she had on Jane at the moment. It wasn't until after she took the two shots that were waiting for her when she noticed the effect her own dancing had on her. She noticed that her underwear was soaked from the thoughts she had of dancing just for Jane and hoping that Jane wouldn't be able to resist her tonight.

About 30 minutes and two more shots later, Maura got up to use the bathroom. Jane was becoming increasingly aware of the fact that Maura's dance had been for her and she realized she needed to make a move soon if she wanted a chance to keep Maura in Boston. So she got up after a minute and went to the bathroom to confront Maura.

When she opened the door she saw Maura standing at the mirror, staring at her own reflection. When Maura noticed Jane watching her she started to speak, "Jane, I-".

Jane didn't let Maura finish her sentence. She took two steps and grabbed Maura's arms, pushing her against the wall. Jane stood only centimeters away from Maura's face with her hands at each side of Maura's shoulders, pinning her against the wall. Maura's breath hitched as Jane just stared into her eyes. Maura thought to herself, _"This has to be it. She's finally going to kiss me."_

Instead, Jane spoke. "I want to go to your house. Now." Jane looked at Maura with such sureness in her eyes. Maura grabbed Jane by the hand and led her out of the bathroom. They said their goodbyes and hugged the boys, using the excuse that Maura had to get home since her flight left the next day.

They took a cab to Maura's house, which proved to be another long and silent car ride for the two women. When they reached Maura's house, Jane became more nervous as her head swirled with different thoughts. _Oh my god, you need to kiss her. But you don't want her to think that the only reason you're doing it is because you're drunk. But you can use that as an excuse if she doesn't want you to kiss her. Ugh but you're not really that drunk because it's already starting to wear off._

Jane tried to shut her mind up as Maura led her into the house she had been to so many times before. However, tonight felt as though she was coming to Maura's for the first time.

"Do you want a beer?", Maura offered as she put her purse of the counter.

"No thanks, just some water please.", Jane cautiously replied as she walked over to Maura. Maura had a water bottle for each of the women and they drank in awkward silence as Jane contemplated her next move.

While Jane was busy wrestling her own thoughts, Maura decided to take matters into her own hands and press her luck. She closed the space between them so that their faces were even closer than they were in the bathroom. Jane gasped quietly and put her water down as she gazed into Maura's bright hazel eyes. Before Jane could have any time to question what was happening, Maura pressed her lips against Jane's and kissed her as though they had been kissing for years.

They both revelled in the softness of each others' lips and the new, yet somehow familiar taste of the other. Maura brought her hands to Jane's cheeks so that she could increase the intensity of the kiss. Jane put her hands on the small of Maura's back and pulled her in even closer as she parted Maura's lips with her tongue.

They finally parted with the need for air and they smiled at each other. Neither could believe that this had finally happened. But Maura knew that this bliss couldn't last very long and they needed to talk about it immediately since her flight to New York left in the morning.

"Jane, what does this mean?"

Jane looked at Maura and half laughed when she replied, "Well I'm not sure I'm ready for a girlfriend quite yet.". She saw a wave of hurt flood Maura's eyes instantly. "Maur, I just don't know how to do this. I don't know if I'm ready to, you know, I don't know.", Jane stuttered as she looked with concern at Maura.

Maura stepped back and started to cry. "But Jane, I thought it could be different and easier. It's me. We already know everything about each other. We're best friends."

"That's exactly why I want to be even more cautious with this, Maur. I can't lose you as my best friend. I think we need to think about carefully before we do anything we'll regret."

"So you think you'll regret kissing me?", Maura questioned with even mroe hurt in her voice.

"Maur, that's not what I meant. I mess up every relationship. I don't want to mess up the one that's the most important to me.", Jane replied with sincerity. She didn't want to hurt Maura. She was scared that she would run again or that Maura would leave her go to New York; she couldn't deal with being left behind.

"Just get out."

"Maur-"

"I said get out, Jane. You've already messed up. We can talk when I get back from New York in five days.", Maura couldn't look at Jane as she talked.

Jane just looked at Maura and sighed. She walked to the door and stopped short of leaving. "Be careful, Maur. I'll miss you." And with that, Jane left Maura's house.

* * *

**Translation:**

**With the sexy way you dance for me,  
And the sweet way your lips kiss me,  
With you, the hours pass me by.  
Away from you, you never leave my mind**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all responses I've gotten :)**

**And special thanks again to paris-and-cupcakes on tumblr for editing :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_Jane just looked at Maura and sighed. She walked to the door and stopped short of leaving. "Be careful, Maur. I'll miss you." And with that, Jane left Maura's house._

* * *

The weather outside matched exactly how Maura was feeling on the inside: dreary and doleful. She had been in New York for exactly three days now and she thought that the pain Jane caused her would have subsided by now. It only got worse however, because all she wanted to do was see Jane.

She looked down at her phone in her hands and willed for it to ring. Jane hadn't called or texted since their argument. Maura hadn't contacted Jane either, she wanted Jane to make the first attempt to try and speak. _Oh who am I kidding?_ Maura thought to herself. _Jane never makes the first move._ Maura decided to be brave and listen to her heart.

_"I miss you."_ - Maura

As she held her phone tightly in her hand and against her chest, Maura continued to look out the window of her penthouse suite in the hotel she was staying at. She silently begged that Jane would get her text and immediately respond. And to her luck, her phone pinged, signaling a new text.

_"I miss you so much. How's New York?"_

Maura couldn't help but smile at the response. She had enough time to decide that her feelings for Jane weren't going away, but she needed Jane in her life. If that meant they had to stay just friends, then Maura would do it. She needed Jane in any form she could have her.

_"It's alright. Not what I expected. Although I'm not exaclty sure what I expected in the first place."_

New York had proved to be a disappointment to Maura. It would never hold the one thing she needed most in her life: Jane. Maura knew that she wouldn't be able to transfer to New York: she would be miserable, just as she is now. She longed for the next two days to go by quickly so that she could be back in Boston.

_"You'll be back in Boston before you know it. Right where you belong."_

Maura was surprised at the repsonse she had gotten. It felt as though her heart instantly became warmer when she read that text.

_"Jane, I think we need to talk when I get back."_ She didn't want to be lead on or confused for the rest of her life so Maura decided that it would be best to address their situation as soon as possible.

_"Sure thing, Maur."_

Maura wasn't sure what to think when she got Jane's text. But she figured she would leave it alone for now. Unsure of how to continue their conversation, Maura decided to go to bed even though it was only 9 pm. She didn't have any plans with the NYPD tomorrow so she decided she would do a little sight seeing and have some time to herself. She completed her nightly routine and crawled under the covers, falling asleep to never-ending thoughts about Jane.

* * *

Maura woke up with a start when she heard a noise at her door. She looked over at her clock and it read "3:16". Confused, she walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. Gasping, she believed her eyes were playing tricks on her. But when she opened the door, there stood Jane Rizzoli.

"Surprise.", Jane said, now shy.

"Oh my god. What are you doing here?", Maura was both shocked and elated.

"Well, I could tell you weren't having that great of a time here and I wanted to try and make it a little better. Can I come in?" Jane started to smile but her nerves continued to show on her face.

"Of course! Sorry.", Maura led Jane into her hotel room and turned on a light.

Jane took a deep breath before she continued explaining herself. "Maura, first of all, you can't take the job here. We all need you back in Boston. _I _need you in Boston. I can't be apart from you, Maur." She looked back and forth between the ground and Maura's eyes when she spoke. When she searched Maura's eyes for some sort of response, she decided to continue speaking.

"I thought about the things I said to you the night you left. I may have lied to you."

Maura started to look scared, thinking that Jane regretted kissing her.

"I lied when I said I wasn't ready to date you. I've thought about dating you since I fell in love with you. I'm just terrified. I don't want to hurt you, Maur."

Jane felt Maura move her chin so that their eyes could meet and she took Jane's hands into her own.

"Jane, you won't hurt me. I need to be with you."

"But Maura, you know I'm not good at relationships. I run or do something equally dumb to mess them up." Jane's eyes began to fill with sadness.

Maura looked into Jane's eyes and with the most sincerity said, "Jane, do you honestly think of me as the same as your other relationships? This is me and you. We already know almost everything about each other. We can work through anything together."

"How are you so sure, Maur?"

"Every time I look at you I become even more confident in my choice of you."

Jane looked at Maura for a moment, all of her previous doubts fleeing her mind. She removed her hands and brought them to Maura's face. Without hesitation, Jane leaned in and kissed Maura. They could feel each other's love in that kiss. Everything about that kiss told both women that what they have is real and strong. After several moments, they pulled away and Maura grinned at Jane as she led her to the bed.

* * *

**Do you guys want me to continue with this story? I'm not sure if I'm going to add a chapter of smut, continue with the story, or end it. Let me know what you guys want! :) xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all of your words and for reading this story :)**

**I'm changing the rating of the story to "M" now because here's the smut chapter many of you have asked for ;)**

**Thanks again to paris-and-cupcakes on tumblr for proofreading! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

_Jane looked at Maura for a moment, all of her previous doubts fleeing her mind. She removed her hands and brought them to Maura's face. Without hesitation, Jane leaned in and kissed Maura. They could feel each other's love in that kiss. Everything about that kiss told both women that what they have is real and strong. After several moments, they pulled away and Maura grinned at Jane as she led her to the bed._

* * *

When the two women reached the bed, Maura gently pushed Jane down and started to climb on top of her. They kept kissing, exploring each other's mouth with their tongues. There was still sweetness in the kiss but Jane started to feel something more. Maura started to kiss her more fervently and there was more lust than anything behind that kiss. Jane welcomed the lust and responded with her own. Both women were trying to make up for years worth of sexual tension and desires.

As Maura began to move one of her hands from the bed to Jane's chest, Jane tried to sit up. Maura pushed her shoulder and made Jane lay back down on the bed. She continued her journey to Jane's breasts and explored for a minute. Jane tried to sit up yet again and Maura pushed her back down, this time harder. "Jane, I need you to lose a little bit of control tonight."

With that, Jane let Maura take control. She was nervous as hell, but she trusted Maura with everything. Maura showing her dominant side turned her on as well and she could feel herself getting even wetter with every second that Maura spent on top of her. Maura put a hand underneath Jane's shirt and explored her toned stomach while she started to kiss down her neck. Then she pulled Jane up so that she could take her shirt and bra off, throwing them absentmindedly on the floor beside them. Laying her back down, Maura started sucking lightly on Jane's collarbones as she massaged her breasts.

The contact and slow pace drove Jane crazy as she started to writh under Maura, lifting her hips up to meet Maura. Jane moaned as Maura began to suck on her breasts. Hearing Jane's approval made Maura even more wet and she didn't think she could hold off ravishing Jane any longer. She pulled Jane's pants and black coy shorts off and tossed them to where the rest of her clothes settled. Maura moved back up to Jane's face and kissed her on the lips.

"God, Maur," Jane moaned into Maura's mouth. Jane pulled Maura's shirt and dark blue lacy bra off. When she got to Maura's bottom half, she realized her underwear matched her bra. "_Typical Maura_" Jane thought to herself as she smiled. They both took in the sight of the other woman fully naked. Both of them thought the exact same thing: they didn't think it was possible to be any more beautiful.

"Jane, you are so beautiful," Maura practically groaned at Jane. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and squeezed. Before Maura could even process what was happening, Jane had her pinned down with her back on the bed. "Jane! I told you to let me take control."

"I know, Maur. You're just so gorgeous and I need to show you what you'd be missing if you decided to stay here in New York." Jane grinned at Maura and began to kiss her way from her neck to her breasts. Her hands explored every inch of Maura's body as she began to suck on her nipples. Jane's stomach fluttered when she heard Maura cry out, "Mmm, Jane."

Jane let her fingers tease Maura as she explored right below her belly button and her inner thighs. Maura was writhing uncontrollably underneath her and started to beg Jane to touch her where she needed it most.

"Please, Jane. I need you."

Jane felt Maura's fingers working her way down from her breasts to her stomach. She let Maura continue to explore as she finally slid one finger against Maura's opening. Both women gasped and moaned at the long awaited contact.

"Fuck, Maur. Why are you so wet?" She teased into Maura's ear.

"Because I've been waiting for you to do this for so long, Jane. Please don't stop."

Maura closed her eyes tightly as Jane slipped her finger inside Maura. Jane reveled in the look of ecstasy on Maura's face and the movement of her hips against her hand.

Suddenly, Maura opened her eyes and stopped moving. "Jane, scoot up a little bit. I want us to do this together." Jane obeyed and moved her hips closer to Maura's reach. Maura teased Jane's clit a little before she slipped a finger in.

"Oh god. Wow."

"God, Jane. You feel so good."

They quickly found a pace that accommodated both women. They kept kissing on the lips and nipping at each other's neck while pumping in and out, teasing each other's clit at the same time. Maura didn't think she could last any longer.

"Jane, cum with me."

At Maura's words, Jane felt herself about to drop off the edge. She felt Maura tighten around her fingers and knew that Maura could feel her tightening too. They both cried out in ecstasy and looked into each other's eyes as they both came hard. Jane collapsed on top of Maura and heard the words she had been longing to hear all night.

"I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Maur."

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think and what you want next! :) xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This is a really short chapter and I think it's the last one. Thank you so much for reading this story and your kind words. This was my first story so I was a little nervous with it but I think it ended up okay :) I'm currently working on another multi-chapter Rizzles story so check back soon if you'd like to read that one. Thank you again!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

As she finished packing her things, Maura looked reluctantly at Jane and sighed. Jane looked at Maura and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"What's wrong, babe?"

Maura just nuzzled into the space between Jane's neck and chest, breathing the calming and familiar scent of lavender. She was so scared for what was ahead of them, not ready for their return to Boston. They spent all yesterday sight seeing around Manhattan, holding hands and kissing wherever they went. They acted like teenagers in a newfound relationship and it was amazing for both of them. It felt like a dream to Maura and she so desperately did not want to wake up.

"Jane, is everything going to go back how it used to be when we get home," Maura couldn't bring herself to look into Jane's eyes. She was terrified that she would read everything she did not want to in those warm, brown eyes.

Jane sensed Maura's uneasiness and pulled her chin up so that Maura could see all the honesty in her eyes. "Maura, I did not come all the way here to stop you from taking a job that could be a great opportunity for you just so that we could still be just friends. I came here to prove my love and my need for you in ways much deeper than just a friend. None of that will change when we get home, it never change. I love you, Maura Isles. I'm in love with you and I'm not going to hide it anymore."

The women shared a deep smile and Maura believed every word that Jane said with her entire being.

"I love you too, Jane Rizzoli."

Maura backed Jane up so that she ended up sitting on the edge of the hotel bed. Maura climbed on top of her and sat on her lap. She began to kiss Jane, parting her lips with her tongue so that she could get as much of Jane's sensational taste in her own mouth. Jane groaned at the way Maura snaked her tongue against her own and she ran her hands back and forth from her hips to her ass. Maura moaned at the sensation Jane sent through her body every time she touched her. She began to grind her hips into Jane's so that where they both wanted to be touched the most was separated only by each other's thin layers of clothing.

"God, Maur."

Jane moved one hand that she could touch Maura's bare skin underneath her shirt. She massaged Maura's breast through her silky bra, causing Maura to grind into her even harder. Maura tangled her hands in Jane's hair frantically as her need grew even stronger.

After a few minutes, Jane pulled away from Maura and looked at the clock. "Maur, we gotta leave in ten minutes to catch our plane."

Maura got off of Jane and smiled coyly. "I hope that can last you unitl we get back home."

Jane groaned at Maura and grabbed at her ass one more time before saying, "Now you know that's all I'm going to be able to think about on the whole plane ride home".

Maura giggled at Jane and gave her one last sweet kiss on the lips before gathering her things at the door. "I can't wait to finally be home with you."

With that, the two women left New York to start their new relationship where their hearts really felt at home.


End file.
